


Hellish Hearts

by blackthorn1500



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cardiophilia, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Demon Sex, Demons, Doom 2016 - Freeform, Doom Eternal, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Hell Dimension, M/M, hell knight, prowler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn1500/pseuds/blackthorn1500
Summary: A short ficlet taking place some time between Doom (2016) and Doom Eternal.  A Hell Knight and a Prowler demon take some time to pleasure each other.  But demons are not gentle, even to each other, and domination is their way of life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Hellish Hearts

_Hell Dimension_

_Kadingir Sanctum_

Hell Knight Gor’grennon made his way through the twisting hallways of the Blood Keep, also known as Kadingir Sanctum, his sharp claws digging into the stone floor as he walked. The demon was average for his kind, standing roughly eight feet tall with a rugged and muscular body of ash white skin stretched over dermal bone plating that covered his broad shoulders, torso, and ribs. His round bald head was covered in smooth bone with a prominent forehead that made his small yellowish eyes sunken. Like most demons he had no nose, merely a pair of bony nostrils below his eyes, and his mouth was a horror of spiked yellowish teeth and fangs eternally bared in a snarl due to the bare musculature around his jaw. His neck was thick and broad, covered with corded muscles that reached to his shoulders and collarbones His thick arms and thighs were also covered in ashen skin, though his forearms, muscled stomach, and feet were covered with slightly more fragile purplish skin with his fingers and toes ending in claws that could tear through flesh and stone equally well. 

As a Knight of the Hell Lords it was his duty to patrol and protect the sprawling network of tunnels, catacombs and temples that made up the Sanctum, the ancient structure connecting the wasteland of the Umbral Plains to the Great Steppe. Over countless millennia it served as a place of worship and vilification as both venerated heroes and the most hated enemies could be found buried in the tombs across the region. 

Various hellish denizens from lowly Imps to Gargoyles moved out of his way as he passed, nodding their ghoulish heads in respect to him as he made his rounds, none of them daring to make themselves worth his notice. In Hell torture and death was not only a reality but it happened quite often and for the most trivial of reasons. The strict hierarchy that governed the realms from the highest of the arch-demons and Dark Lords to the lowest of the lost souls granted those in power absolute authority over those beneath them. As a Hell Knight Gor’grennon held the authority to command lesser Imps and those creatures that were less powerful and ranked than he, though there were many beings in Hell who could easily command him if they chose and he would be forced to obey. 

Deciding to take a short rest from his duties he made his way through several archways to what could loosely be called the residential wing of the Sanctum. He had no quarters of his own of course, no demon did, since the very concept of owning something was alien to them. The only economy in Hell was the trading of favors to amass power and even a demon’s own body was not truly his or hers as another demon of greater rank could use them as they saw fit without repercussion. 

As he moved through the corridors he happened to spot another demon he was quite familiar with, the Prowler Thoz’gamuth. While demons did not make friends, soft emotions like compassion and love being alien to them, they did recognize that certain demons were more amenable and helpful than others, making them a preferred choice when socializing or needing assistance. Thoz’gamuth had aided him on various assignments before, such as when he and other demons had made a journey to the Earth realm, the Prowler specializing in stealth and speed compared to Gor’grennon’s more heavily armored and bulky body. His skill with recon and surprise attacks via his innate Prowler ability to teleport had made Gor’grennon’s assignment much smoother than it might have otherwise been. While he did not owe Thoz’gamuth anything for those services they had been able to spend time together which turned out to be enjoyable and so he tended to gravitate towards the demon when he had the time. 

Given their shared history the Hell Knight was aware of a few proclivities Thoz’gamuth enjoyed that were surprisingly similar to his own. In this case, their enjoyment of hearts. Considering for a moment whether he felt like indulging the other demon’s pleasures while satisfying his own he decided to allow it. A human might have coached it in the language of strengthening their bond of camaraderie, being the closest analogue to how the demons thought, but even that was not fully accurate. Gor’grennon did not actually care about Thoz’gamuth; if the demon died tomorrow he might feel a momentary pang of regret for losing such a capable ally with whom he enjoyed occasionally spending time with, but that was as far as it would go. There would always be more Prowlers that could replace Thoz’gamuth and Gor’grennon himself was easily replaceable as well. Still, today they were both still alive and whole so he would take some time to enjoy the other’s company. 

“Gamuth!” He called out in his deep, growling voice. 

The lithe and skinny demon turned to look at him, the three red eyedots in the center of his forehead glowing brightly as he focused on the Hell Knight. 

“Grennon of the House of Gor!” He exclaimed in a sibilant tone. “How can Gamuth of House Thoz be of service to you?” 

“Come with me.” Gor’grennon instructed him as he made his way to one of the empty chambers nearby. 

The Prowler immediately followed after him. Like all Prowlers his arms, ribs, and legs were covered in chitinous grey armor while the center of his chest, stomach, and flanks were covered in smooth pinkish skin. His neck was much more slender than the Hell Knight’s and his bald pink-grey head bore a single bony spike at the top. He did not have eyes in the usual sense but the three red eye dots in a sideways triangle in the middle of his face permitted him to see in various wavelengths. His mouth was trifucated into an upper row of fangs with his jaw split in the center to act like mandibles covered in more sharp teeth. A boney spike jutted from each shoulder and the claws upon his fingers were several inches longer than the Hell Knight’s. 

The room he entered was spartan and crude like most others with a rough stone floor, simple chairs and a table, as well as a stone bed to rest upon. Being fairly intelligent, Thoz’gamuth had a decent idea of what was going to transpire in the next few moments but he was not foolish enough to assume anything. 

“What is your desire great Knight?” He asked curiously, presenting his open claws in a gesture of submission. 

In response the slit that lay in the center of Gor’grennon’s smooth crotch split open, his ribbed and thick purplish phallus slowly emerging from within his body. 

“Ahhh...and how shall this lowly demon pleasure the spear of the great Knight?” Thoz’gamuth asked in a servile manner. 

With a low growl Gor’grennon shoved Thoz’gamuth to the floor and onto his back, making the Prowler hiss in anticipation. 

“I want more than that.” Gor’grennon growled as he straddled the Prowler’s body. “I want your heart.” 

Thoz’gamuth took a sharp breath at this and Gor’grennon could smell the fear beginning to waft from the demon beneath him, the scent arousing him further. While Thoz’gamuth was fairly certain Gor’grennon did not want to actually kill him he could not rule out the possibility, demons being the bloodthirsty and ruthless beings they were. Killing a submissive while in the throes of passion was commonplace, especially when a demon allowed their blood lust to get the better of them. There were even some demons, like the cybernetically augmented Dread Knight, that could only feel pleasure and release while in the act of killing, making copulation with one a guaranteed death sentence and a favored form of punishment amidst the upper ranks. 

Still, Thoz’gamuth obediently submitted himself, spreading his legs and exposing his cloaca that lay just behind his own slit to the Knight. Immediately he felt Gor’grennon’s tip pressing firmly against his sphincter as his hand pressed against the Prowler’s chest. Shoving a claw into the fleshy center above his sternum he began dragging it lower, splitting open Thoz’gamuth’s flesh and revealing the yellow bone beneath as he began to shove his phallus into the demon’s body. 

The torn flesh stung but Thoz’gamuth had endured far worse over the centuries of his life, in comparison this was practically pleasurable. Suddenly Gor’grennon thrust himself hard into Thoz’gamuth, shoving his thick phallus completely inside the demon’s tight opening as his claws buried themselves in the demon’s chest. Bone splintered and cracked beneath the force of his claws and Thoz’gamuth gasped raggedly, letting out a pained groan as the Hell Knight began to pull his hands apart, ripping open his chest while at the same time thrusting his massive penis in and out of the demon. Pain speared through Thoz’gamuth’s chest and intermingled with the pleasure he felt as Gor’grennon fucked him hard. As Gor’grennon prised open the Prowler’s chest he let out a satisfied growl. Beneath the sternum and muscle was the object of his desire, the multi-chambered heart that was already beating swiftly in Thoz’gamuth’s chest. Made of dark muscle the chambers glowed amber with hellfire as it began to beat harder and faster before him. 

THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! THUD-A! 

Gor’grennon growled with pleasure as he continued to rut with Thoz’gamuth, the smaller demon thrusting his hips eagerly to match Gor’grennon’s pace even through the pain he was experiencing. Reaching into the demon’s chest his clawed fingers took hold of Thoz’gamuth’s pounding heart and clutched it. 

THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A!THUD-A! 

Arousal surged through both of the demons’ bodies as the Hell Knight fucked Thoz’gamuth furiously, his thick and hard phallus slamming into the Prowler several times a second as he grunted with each thrust while Thoz’gamuth’s heart thumped frantically. The feel of Thoz’gamuth’s fearful heart pumping hard and fast in his grip, knowing the power of life and death over Thoz’gamuth at that moment was literally in his hand aroused Gor’grennon powerfully. At the same time, the Prowler demon’s body thrummed with pleasure as he felt his heart pounding powerfully in the massive demon’s grip, every beat willingly given to the hulking figure above him as the massive spike inside continued to pound him relentlessly. 

Deciding to take it a step further Gor’grennon began to pull on Thoz’gamuth’s heart, the pectoral muscles around it straining to keep it inside the demon’s chest cavity. 

BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A!BOOM-A! 

Thoz’gamuth moaned loudly at feeling the Knight’s claws pulling on his pounding heart as the massive phallus slammed inside him, the mix of primal fear and pleasure mixing together to form a potent cocktail within him. 

“I can feel your fear, your desire! It pumps in my claws desperately!” Gor’grennon growled firmly. “I can smell it all over your body. Present yourself to me!” He commanded. 

Thoz’gamuth gasped in excitement at the request before willing his own slit to open, his own slender pink phallus dotted with tiny knobs swiftly emerging from within his body to stand ramrod straight and engorged. Growling in appreciation at seeing just how erect Thoz’gamuth was, the Hell Knight quickly grasped his shaft with his other clawed hand and began to stroke it hard and fast, the demon’s straining heart galloping in his other. 

BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! BOOMA! 

“Such a demanding heart you have Thoz’gamuth!” Gor’grennon growled mockingly. “So loud and desperate. I think I shall...restrain it!” He insisted before he began to grip the heart hard, forcing it to beat erratically as he continued to slam his hips against the Prowler, his hand continuing to stroke the demon’s penis. 

BOOMA-BOOM! BOOM--BOOMBOOM! BA-BOOM!BA-BOOM!BA-BOOM! BOOMBOOM-A! BOOMBOOM-A! BA-BOOMBOOM! BA-BOOMBOOM! BA-BOOMBOOM! 

Thoz’gamuth gasped for air as his heart desperately tried to beat properly while within Gor’grennon’s merciless grip. His body shook with each thrust of the demon’s penis ramming inside him and he felt his pleasure surging, his climax seconds away as Gor’grennon stroked his member powerfully. 

“Grennon!” He howled desperately. 

“FEEL THE FEAR! FEEL THE PLEASURE! CLIMAX FOR ME AND FEEL YOUR HEART EXPLODE!” The Hell Knight roared, his eyes blazing as he squeezed Thoz’gamuth’s heart while stroking him and pounding furiously inside him. 

The Hell Knight’s words sent a bolt of fear through him but Thoz’gamuth was beyond caring as his body erupted in ecstasy. The Prowler let out a primal roar of release as he bucked hard, his jaws gaping as he arched his back. Fluid shot from his throbbing member to splash against Gor’grennon’s arm while his struggling heart desperately tried to beat. 

BOOM----BOOMBOOM!......BOOM-BOOM---BOOMBOOM!......BOOMABOOM!....BOOMABOOM! BOOMABOOMABOOMA!.......BOOMABOOMABOOMA! 

Only his iron will allowed Gor’grennon to release Thoz’gamuth’s heart before he himself climaxed seconds later. Grabbing the Prowler’s hips he rammed himself desperately in and out of the slender demon as he roared loudly in domination and release, his phallus like a mighty battering ram as it pummelled the demon’s insides, filling him with hot seminal fluid. Released from the Hell Knight’s grip Thoz’gamuth’s heart began to slam furiously in his chest, blazing bright amber as it desperately tried to keep the demon alive. 

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! 

Thoz’gamuth gasped hard several times, his breath finally returning as the Hell Knight continued to climax inside him for several more seconds before halting with a satisfied grunt and sigh. 

Jerking himself free of the slender demon Gor’grennon wiped the fluid from his arm carelessly onto Thoz’gamuth’s still swiftly beating heart, knowing the Prowler would likely find the gesture arousing. He was about to stand and leave before another amusing thought struck him. Kneeling over the panting Prowler he straddled the creature’s chest before pressing his fluid-covered member against the exposed and pounding organ. 

“Can you feel it Gamuth? How does it feel, to know that your heart is beating against my great spear?” He growled lustfully. 

Thoz’gamuth gasped, his body immediately becoming aroused again. 

THUDA! THUDA! THUDA! THUDA! THUDA! THUDA! THUDA! THUDA! 

“Ahhh I see.” Gor’grennon chuckled, seeing Thoz’gamuth’s member stiffen again as his heart began to pump faster. 

“I wonder what will happen if I do this?” He suggested as he cradled the strongly beating heart in his claws before shoving his phallus into Thoz’gamuth’s chest cavity beneath his heart, forcing it to strain itself once again as it beat powerfully against the rigid rod. 

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! 

“Just feeling your heart pounding against my shaft makes me want to climax inside you again!” Gor’grennon growled lustfully. “Do you want that Thoz’gamuth?” He asked challengingly as he began to thrust himself against the demon again. “Do you want me to fill your chest with my fluids? To squirt it all over your heart? It’s beating so hard and fast Thoz’gamuth! Beating so hard against my shaft! It makes my heart beat hard and strong as well!” 

The lesser demon moaned as the Hell Knight’s spike continued to drive a wedge between his heart and his chest with each thrust. Swiftly Thoz’gamuth reached up with both clawed hands to pump and squeeze Gor’grennon’s rod furiously, his own phallus aching with need. 

“Touch me!” He begged the Hell Knight desperately. “Please Grennon, touch me again!” 

“Touch you?” Gor’grennon asked tauntingly. “Do you mean like this?” He teased as he ran a claw along the underside of the Prowler’s shaft, making it quiver and the Prowler moan desperately. “Pleasure me with all of your skill and perhaps I will deign to grant your pathetic request!” He suggested mockingly with a dark laugh. 

Thoz’gamuth immediately began to pump and stroke Gor’grennon’s shaft with one hand while his other hand began to slide his claws along the demonic spear, scrapping at the ribbed portions to stimulate them. Gor’grennon continued to thrust his hips quickly, forcing his phallus deeper into Thoz’gamuth’s chest and putting even more pressure on his swiftly beating heart. 

THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM! 

Stabbing pain, increasing pressure, aching need, and exquisite pleasure flowed through Thoz’gamuth’s body all at once as he watched the Hell Knight grow swiftly closer to his second climax, the large demon panting harsh and rough with his teeth parted as he gripped the Prowler’s hellfire heart firmly in his hands, the organ pounding fiercely between his fingers. The sight of the massively muscular demon fucking his heart while gripping it in his claws made the Prowler jerk him desperately, his body feeling as if it would explode any second from pent up arousal. Suddenly the Hell Knight threw back his head with a roar as he slammed his rod into Thoz’gamuth’s chest with all his strength, his clawed hands squeezing the frantically beating heart as fluid surged from his tip to splash against the blazing ventricles, the organ desperately trying to beat in the powerful grip of the demon. 

BOOM----BOOMBOOM!......BOOM-BOOM---BOOMBOOM!......BOOMABOOM!....BOOMABOOM! BOOMABOOMABOOMA!.......BOOMABOOMABOOMA! 

Unable to contain himself any longer even in the face of imminent cardiac arrest Thoz’gamuth climaxed with a roar of his own, his jaws split wide as his eyedots blazed with crimson light. He bucked himself furiously as his straining member spewed cum from his tip into the air as he squeezed Gor’grennon’s ramming shaft tightly like a lifeline. Finally he collapsed to the ground, his vision beginning to dim as he struggled to breathe. Above him, Gor’grennon straddled him with a satisfied sigh, his spear buried in the blood-splattered gory ruin that was his chest as his failing heart quivered uselessly in the demon’s hands, covered with the fluids of his release. 

“A...glorious...tribute!” Thoz’gamuth croaked. “I...serve...no matter…the cost!” He sighed as his vision grew dark and he relaxed against the hard stone floor, letting out a long final breath. 

Gor’grennon gazed impassively as he watched Thoz’gamuth expiring beneath him. In a few short moments the Prowler’s heart would cease entirely and then nothing could bring him back, not even the Dark Lords themselves. As he considered the demon’s final words a spark of appreciation filled his dark heart. Virtually any other demon would allow themselves to be killed in such a manner, for they could hardly do otherwise, but there would still be resentment and rage at the end. But Thoz’gamuth had considered it glorious to die in such service, his heart bathed in Gor’grennon’s fluids. In the Prowler’s mind he fulfilled Gor’grennon’s desires so perfectly that he could not control himself during his climax and the Hell Knight had rewarded him by spewing his liquid release all over his heart in tribute. 

“You are a rare demon Thoz’gamuth.” Gor’grennon considered. “Such devotion is worth a reward.” 

Removing his shaft from Thoz’gamuth’s chest cavity he began to focus his own power into his hands, channelling it directly into Thoz’gamuth’s fibrillating heart. While demons did not have the ability to use any form of healing magic, their regenerative capabilities were unmatched, especially when boosted by an external source of demonic energy with which to draw upon. As power flooded the dying demon’s heart it suddenly blazed with new life, its ventricles flaring amber as it began to rebuild itself at incredible speed. The newly repaired organ began to shake violently as it tried to reestablish it’s natural rhythm. 

Watching it struggle in amusement he placed it back into Thoz’gamuth’s chest cavity where it belonged before giving it several firm and rhythmic squeezes. Coaxed back into its normal rhythm, the heart began to pound forcefully, desperately feeding blood and demonic energy supplied by Gor’grennon all throughout Thoz’gamuth’s body. 

WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!WHAM! 

The Prowler took in a desperate loud breath as his body restarted itself with a jerk. Bone and muscle began to knit together as damaged lungs repaired themselves. Before Gor’grennon’s eyes Thoz’gamuth’s chest cavity filling with new arteries, veins, and sinnew as his ribcage slowly pulled itself back together with several loud cracks, forming a new sternum as strips of muscle began to crisscross his chest, covering his organs. Gor’grennon retrieved his hand before it was encased in the demon’s chest, allowing the flow of power to cease. Thoz’gamuth’s body was now supplying plenty of its own energy, the boost no longer needed. After several minutes of rapid healing the demon’s body was nearly fully restored. He would still be in pain for a time and his body would need to complete the numerous small internal repairs to ensure his bones and organs were fully restored but that was a trifling matter. 

Letting out a relieved sigh Thoz’gamuth gazed up at the Hell Knight. His new skin itched and his entire chest ached as if he had been rammed headfirst by a Pinky demon but he was alive and it was Gor’grennon who had brought him back. 

A human might have called it mercy but demons knew nothing of mercy. The fact that the Hell Knight was the one to cause his near death barely registered in his mind. 

“Whether by my life or by my death I can serve you, Grennon of House Gor,” he said submissively, “I shall do so to my utmost. You have given me back my life, it is yours to do with as you see fit.” 

Gor’grennon nodded. “I accept your pledge Gamuth of House Thoz, and welcome you to my service. Serve me well and my protection shall cover you like the wings of Nightmare.” 

As Gor’grennon lifted himself off of Thoz’gamuth the Prowler knelt before him, nuzzling his foot to signify his confirmation of vassalage and Gor’grennon nodded in approval. 

Even now, in this moment, both of them knew this arrangement was a matter of pragmatism and would likely be temporary. Demons were many things, being masters of guile and betrayal, but even they knew when to serve loyally and when to betray their own. Thoz’gamuth might well betray him in time, in fact it was almost inevitable that he would when an opportunity presented itself to join with a stronger master or grab more power for himself, but for now he would be trustworthy as well as useful. They would be spending much more time with each other now, enjoying various pleasures and the impacts it would have on their hearts. 

After all, Gor’grennon did enjoy his company. 


End file.
